


An Ode To Venom's Tongue

by RelienaRed



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: You gotta love smut fics with overly romantic titles.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 246





	An Ode To Venom's Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is another from my the few fics I wrote for Kinktober. It ties into "Nothing Compares To You" but you don't have to read that one first to get what is going on here <3

**"You're still sore Eddie,"** Venom pointed out. Both of them were in need of fresh air after spending most the day inside Eddie's apartment. Eddie suggested the park, Venom suggested the rooftop of an old factory. 

Eddie said there was no way he was climbing another building. No amount of swinging around the city was going to cure his fear of heights.

They compromised and decided to climb the building.

"It's not that bad. You didn't hurt me, V," Eddie reassured. Their sexual adventures often ended up with Eddie feeling it the next day. It didn't bother Eddie. In fact he liked it but Venom always made sure to ask if he was okay. Eddie's thoughts turned back to the few stairs in the sky. The bright lights of the city made it hard to see most of them but a few stubborn ones were able to shine though. Eddie couldn't help but wonder which one was Venom's planet.

**"Liked you like that Eddie,"** Eddie could almost feel Venom's grin. **"We want you like that again"**

Just the idea was enough to make the blood rush to his dick. 

"Fuck," he leaned back. They were alone and it was late. No one was going to see them."Go for it"

Small tendrils undid the snap on his pants and pushed his boxes aside. 

**"Go ahead Eddie, you can help this time,"** Eddie need to be told twice. He wrapped his hand around dick and gave a sigh of relief. He was about to thank Venom when their tongue moved over his ass.

"Oh, fuck," his now trembling hand pumped his dick faster. "Fuck, Venom  _ please _ ."

Eddie could write poems about Venom's tongue. Fucked up poems, but poems none the less.

Venom's tongue slipped inside him with little effort. It was already dripping with saliva. Warm, slick, thick and perfect. 

It wasn't long after they bonded that Venom's tongue had been over every part of Eddie. The first time hesitation was quickly replaced with an almost painful craving for more.

Eddie wasn't sure why Venom's tongue was textured. There was probably a logical reason for it but Eddie didn't care. The different bumps and ridges had him panting. Eyes crossed with his mouth fallen open, he looked more like a hentai princess than a journalist. 

His muscles ached but he still managed to move forward, forcing more of Venom's tongue inside him. He couldn't tell if he was fucking or being fucked but it was dark ecstasy.

Venom had been mostly silent. Focusing on pleasuring their host and feeding off the brain chemicals. Eddie heard a growling moan in his head a few seconds before Venom's tongue fluttered and he saw stars.

It took his mind a few minutes to fully come back to Earth. He looked down and saw that his jeans were pulled back up. Venom had formed into a small cat like ball. Opal eyes staring at Eddie with innocence, as if they hadn't tongue fucked him until he blacked out.

**It's over there.** Venom said softly.  **My planet** .

"Huh," Eddie smiled and petted Venom's head. "Tell me about the stars."

So Venom did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for not just reading but for still supporting my content. Its been a rough few months and I know my content has slowed down alot but it really means alot that people are enjoying and reading my work. Thank you so much


End file.
